


Doughnuts

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Heist, M/M, Swearing, Violence, not v shippy, some people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: It's been ages since I wrote anything about the Fake AH Crew, especially something as classic as a heist. Also, apparently, I've never wrote about the Battle Buddies, so that had to be immediately changed.Thank you for reading, and enjoy!





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote anything about the Fake AH Crew, especially something as classic as a heist. Also, apparently, I've never wrote about the Battle Buddies, so that had to be immediately changed.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

‘I want doughnuts,’ Ryan signs, pouting behind his mask at Jeremy.

“You always want doughnuts.” Jeremy points out, sliding further down the sofa. Ryan walks over to him, and flops onto the sofa, his head in Jeremy’s lap.

‘Let’s heist,’ Ryan gestures, ‘A heist for doughnuts.”

Jeremy raises his eyebrow from behind his sunglasses, staring down at his battle buddy.

‘Don’t make me do it alone, or god forbit, I ask Gavin.’

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Jeremy concedes, and Ryan sits up happily.

‘Right,’ He signs, ‘Keep it simple, in and out. Let’s hit the shop a mile south of here. I grab the doughnuts, you keep an eye out.’

Jeremy nods in approval, “Sounds like a plan, want to take the Rimmy Reaper?”

Ryan shrugs with a nod, and gets off the couch, holding out his hand to pull Jeremy up. He pulls Jeremy to his feet, and they head to the elevator.

“Where you two going?” Geoff calls out from the kitchen, looking over the book he was reading to stare at them.

“Nowhere important, Geoff, don’t worry about it.” Jeremy replies, pausing outside of the elevator to speak with the Kingpin.

“Why does that make me worry even more.” Geoff sighs, “Just, lay low. We’re still on our cooldown period from our last heist.”

‘We’re just doing another heist, for doughnuts.’ Ryan signs, knowing Geoff can’t understand him, ‘There will be blood everywhere, the city will burn, and we’ll lead all the police back here.’

“I don’t want to see either of you on the news.” Geoff says, and waves them away. “Have fun.”

They enter the elevator, leaving Geoff, and head into the Fake AH Crew’s garage. They approach the wall with orange and purple cars, and enter the ‘rimmified’ Pegassi Reaper. Jeremy tosses Ryan the keys, and gets into the passenger seat; Ryan gets into the drivers.

‘You’re letting me drive your car?’ Ryan asks.

“Eh, why not. If I can trust anyone to look after it, it’s my battle buddy.”

Ryan starts the car, and pull out of the garage. He darts onto the road, putting his foot down.

“Wooooooooo!” Jeremy cheers through the downed the window. He sits halfway out, throwing his hands in the air. Ryan revs the engine more, weaving between the traffic, most cars pulling off to the side to let the well-known heist car, go barrelling through.

The drive is quick, especially when speed limits are broken, and traffic lights are ignored. They park haphazardly outside, directly in front of the doors.

Ryan pushes the glass doors open, the cashier looks over at him suspiciously, as he’s wearing his classic, but recognisable, skull mask and leather jacket.

He goes straight towards the doughnuts, hidden from the cashier’s sight at the back of the store. Jeremy follows, also in his recognisable outfit. Purple suit, and his cowboy hat.

Ryan grabs one of the boxes, and starts filling it up. There’s chocolate, ring, cream filled, iced, doughnuts with sprinkles, doughnuts with icing sugar. Ryan hands the filled box to Jeremy, and collects the remaining ones.

They turn to leave, both with a full box, just as another crew walks in to the shop. They notice each other, and stop.

“Well, well, well.” The man says, waving his gun around casually. “Looks like we bumped into the Fake AH Crew. Should’ve guessed from the disgusting car parked outside.”  
“Hey!” Jeremy shouts, “It’s a great car, you could never dream of something so stylish!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, short-ass.”

Ryan shoves his box of doughnut onto Jeremy’s, freeing his hands.

‘Don’t call him short.’ He signs angrily.

“The rumours are true, you can’t actually speak.” He laughs, “God, that is stupid.”

Ryan narrows his eyes, and casually brings his hand to a knife.

“Hey, you need to fuck off.” Jeremy snaps, and takes a threating step forward, still holding the doughnuts. The two men behind the leader draw their guns, pointing them at Jeremy.

“Look, this doesn’t have to get messy.” The guy says, as he eyes up their doughnuts. “Just, give us those, and we’ll leave you be.”

‘Over my dead body, fuck face.’ Ryan signs, before pulling out his knife, and imbedding it into one of the gun-men’s shoulder. The other guy switches his aim to Ryan, though misses his shot.

“Shoot him!” The leader says, as Jeremy and Ryan duck behind some shelves for cover.

Jeremy goes to put down the boxes, and grab his gun, but Ryan stops him.

‘Guard them with your life. I’ll deal with these guys.’ He then grabs Jeremy’s gun from his pocket, and leans around him, shooting the other man in the head. 2 more men rush in.

“It’s the Vagabond and the Purple and Orange guy.” The leader says, and he goes to search for them. Ryan and Jeremy run down the aisle, and go down another, sneaky around the store. The 3 men scour the rows. One of them spot the battle buddies, and Ryan throws another of his knives into him, before he can alert the others.

The door is clear, so they make a run for it.

“There they are!” The other man shouts, and he starts wildly firing at them. Ryan turns around, and shoots a couple of bullets at him. They don’t hit, but still provide covering fire for them to run out and get into their car.

Jeremy is in the passenger seat again, the doughnuts safety on his lap, and Ryan starts driving off.

They charge down the road, and Ryan glances in the mirror. He spots their car chasing them, recklessly driving to catch up. He’s looks over to Jeremy, and pokes him in the side, with the handle of the gun. Jeremy gets the message, and starts blind firing behind them.

“Take that you shitheads!” He yells. Ryan turns a corner, and Jeremy manages to line up a shot on their front tyre. They skid out, crashing into a building. The car dramatically explodes, the plume of smoke swirling into the sky.

Jeremy laughs, and pumps his fist into the air in celebration. Seconds later, the faint sound of sirens can be heard, and soon the familiar flashing lights of police cars appear.

“Time to disappear,” Jeremy says, and Ryan charges down alleys to loose the police. They weave through hidden roads, before they can see the safety of the penthouse. They drive into the garage unnoticed, Ryan parks the car.

“Nice, that was great!” Jeremy chuckles, and gives one of the boxes to Ryan. They get out the car, and go to the elevator. As they ride up, Ryan tears into his box, and grabs the first doughnut he can. He slips his mask up to reveal the mess of paint around his mouth, and takes a large bite.

“Worth it?” Jeremy asks, grabbing his own from Ryan’s open box. Ryan nods with smile. The elevator door opens, revealing Geoff stood there, tapping his foot.

“So,” He starts, folding his arms, “What happened to laying low?” He moves out the way, and the news channel is on, recalling the events that just occurred. The clear colours of Jeremy’s car can be seen, blurrily driving down roads, with gun shots firing from it.

“Umm…” Jeremy says, looking down at his doughnuts, “We wanted doughnuts.”

Ryan walks over to the counter, putting down his box, after grabbing a second one. Geoff follows him, before looking back to Jeremy.

“Want one?” He offers, handing his box to Geoff.

He stays stoic for a second before sighing, and taking the offered box.

“You’re lucky I’m hungry.” He says, before taking his own doughnut. He does admit, they are good doughnuts.


End file.
